


Power Play

by pallasathene



Category: The Power - Naomi Alderman
Genre: BDSM, Electricity, I hate choosing character names, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: This is my first fic about a nonbinary character - even though I myself am nonbinary! I was purposely vague about either character's body so you can imagine them looking however you like. Is Emilio even binary? You decide.





	Power Play

They’d only been seeing each other for two weeks when Avery got the power. It was the beginning of a new world, but no one knew that yet. Everyone was just sharing the many videos from around the world, theorising, wondering if it was nothing more than an elaborate hoax. Avery and Emilio hadn’t slept together yet. They were going on dates, but they weren’t _dating_. They weren’t in a relationship yet.

It started with just a crackle at Avery’s fingertips, like static. Small enough for them to think at first that was all it was. They’d seen the videos, but the power was so new that they hadn’t yet seen it in person, and they had never considered that they might get it too. Then it became a live current that travelled down both arms. Then a force that was all over Avery’s body, feeling to them like it was humming inside every cell.

They didn’t know whether to tell people – their family, their friends. Emilio was so new in Avery’s life that they didn’t even think of telling him. In the end, they didn’t have to.

***

Avery and Emilio arranged a date about four days after Avery got the power. They went to a bar, somewhere his friend had said was good. It was terrible. Not the bar – that was fine, probably, although Avery couldn’t recall what they had drank there later. Not the person sitting across from them either, Emilio was just as nice, interesting and handsome as before. No, the problem was that Avery’s whole body started coursing with barely contained electricity as soon as they saw him. Avery’s skein, which they had never felt before, started pulsing at their clavicle like a second heart. Avery wondered if it was visible.

Everything Emilio did, every smile, every time he drank, everything he said, made the electricity inside Avery stronger and stronger until it felt like it was only a matter of time until it burst out. Avery could hardly think straight. The only thing running through their mind was that they wanted to rip Emilio’s clothes off and shock him all over. They’d never had that particular fantasy before.

Then they both reached for the wine bottle at the same time. Their hands brushed, and Emilio gasped as a small jolt of electricity travelled from Avery’s hand to his. Avery jerked their hand back and started apologising.

‘I’m so sorry, I’ve got that electricity thing and I don’t really know how to control it yet. Fuck, I’m so sorry, does it hurt?’

Emilio was silent, looking down at his finger. Avery couldn’t read his expression. Then he looked up at them. ‘You have the power?’

‘Yes,’ said Avery, wondering if this was the end of their date.

‘Maybe it’s weird, but I…’ Emilio lowered his voice – ‘I kind of like it.’

‘Oh,’ said Avery, feeling the excitement rise within them. ‘No, I can live with that.’

***

‘Would you like to come back to my place?’ Avery said as they left the bar.

Emilio did.

That night was like no other time Avery had had sex. They got on top of him and started kissing him, struggling to keep their power under control. Emilio reached up and touched Avery’s skein.

‘I can feel it,’ he said, looking at it reverently. ‘Please…please shock me.’

‘I want to,’ Avery said, and kissed him again. ‘I want to so much, but I don’t want to hurt you.’

Emilio looked shy. ‘I don’t mind if you hurt me.’

That made Avery laugh a little. ‘I mean properly hurt you. I haven’t worked out where the limits are with this, how strong it is.’

They kissed some more, and started undressing each other. As Avery took off Emilio’s underwear a burst of electricity landed on his hip. He closed his eyes and moaned. _He looks so fucking beautiful_ , Avery thought. Avery touched Emilio’s stomach with their index finger, and shocked him on purpose for the first time. It was the smallest shock they could manage; barely noticeable. Emilio smiled when he felt it.

‘Please do it again,’ he said.

‘I think it’s so hot that you like it,’ Avery said.

Avery leaned down to kiss him again, and put a hand in his hair. They moved their hand down Emilio’s neck, his collarbone, and his nipple, leaving a trail of tiny shocks. They played with his nipple for a while, stroking and shocking. Emilio looked like he was in ecstasy, his head tipped back, completely giving himself to them.

Avery moved their hand further down, shocking his stomach, hip, thigh, all the while staring at Emilio’s face, entranced by how beautiful he looked like this.

‘Do you like that?’ they asked.

In between his gasps and moans Emilio managed to say ‘More’.

Avery moved their hand between Emilio’s legs and registered for the first time how aroused he was. They gave him a little shock on the inside crease of his thigh. Emilio moaned again.

‘You can shock me there,’ he said.

‘On your-’

‘Yes, please…’

Avery wanted to so badly, but their electricity felt like it could overflow at any moment. They were so turned on by the idea of shocking Emilio’s junk, but didn’t want to lose control and shock him way too hard.

‘No,’ they said. ‘Not yet.’

‘Please,’ Emilio moaned.

‘Shh,’ Avery said, and put a finger on Emilio’s lips. ‘Who’s in charge here?’

‘You are,’ he replied.

‘That’s right,’ said Avery.

In between kisses, Avery shocked Emilio’s chest, stomach and thighs. They made the shocks stronger each time, seeing how much they could give, and how much he could take. Avery had goosebumps from how aroused they were, and after a while Emilio looked like he was close to tears with how desperately turned on he was.

***

Needless to say, they carried on seeing each other. Knowing the amount of power Avery had over Emilio, and knowing that he loved being in their power, made Avery so aroused that their head swam.

The desire to shock him, to release the energy that built up inside them when they were with him, became as strong as the desire to climax when they had sex. When they were on top of him and fucking him, they would shock him whenever they felt those swells of arousal, and gave him the biggest shock when they came. On his inner thigh, where the skin is the softest, Emilio had a scar. It was from the biggest shock Avery had ever given him. It was about an inch long, slightly raised, delicate and distinct. It looked like tree branches or roots. Avery loved to run their fingers over it or kiss it. When they fucked him they would grip his thighs, their thumb pressing into his soft flesh, leaving a red mark which seemed to frame the scar.

After they finished they would lie next to each other exhausted, the air around them feeling as though it was still crackling with residual electricity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about a nonbinary character - even though I myself am nonbinary! I was purposely vague about either character's body so you can imagine them looking however you like. Is Emilio even binary? You decide.


End file.
